Beach City Sage
by The Divine Writer
Summary: Two-shot; Challenge Story.
1. Chapter 1

_Loss._

As his body was forcibly pulled into the event horizon created by a collision of techniques, all he could do was watch helplessly and feel nothing but loss, hurt, and pain as his teammates: Sakura, Kakashi, and Sasuke, all died before him… as their bodies turned to ash and disintegrated… before all he knew was complete and utter _darkness_.

 _Where was he?_

 _How long was he out?_

 _Why was he even alive?_

These questions, a few more were what piled up in his mind the moment he came too from the realm of unconsciousness; though if there was one thing he knew, it was the sheer simple fact that things weren't exactly going to be the same anymore; and the realization that something was wrong with his body only seemed to bolster this conclusion.

 _Everything was different._

He couldn't hear Kurama, nor his Bijuu siblings. He couldn't feel their Chakra, nor his Six Paths Chakra, and that worried him. Oh yeah, he still had Chakra. He could feel his body giving it off in waves, much more than what he was used to, but therein lied the problem. What he felt was something new. It was still Chakra, but what he felt… it was like a complete mesh up many different energies synching in perfect harmony; different from what he was used to; and on top of that, not only did it feel like it seemed he was now in a permanently active state of his Sage Mode, his vision felt different.

Straighter, Smoother… _Sharper_.

It was so confusing.

 _Everything was so messed up._

And worst of all…

 _ **Kaguya was free**_ _._

He failed to complete his mission, keep his promise, and worst of all, _save his friends._

He _**failed**_.

He graduated from being the Shinobi Academy deadlast to being the number one… at _**failure**_ _._

What good were these seemingly new gifts if he was just going to fail again? What good was a failure like him alive and well while his friends suffered death and the Shinobi World had suffered much worse under the gaze of a Rinnegan tainted moonlight?

"Everything," He mumbled. "Is ruined…"

"How so?"

Naruto, tracing the sound of the female voice he heard, shifted his gaze to another side of the room he was in, until he found who he was looking for, before shifting his gaze back to its original looking position: the roof.

"I let my guard down and lost a war to decide the fate of my home world." He replied, quietly sighing and frowning sadly, as he stared at seemingly nothing. "And now, all my friends that _are_ alive, are all currently suffering a fate worse than death." He snorted. "Some _hero_ I turned out to be. I don't even think I can look myself at the mirror anymore without feeling disgust at myself for failing."

Silence.

"Fighting a war is never easy." The female stated, breaking the short silence. "And I should know, because despite the fact it may've look like my teammates and I won, we all suffered a huge loss, something that we couldn't get over for _years_." She said. "It made our victory bittersweet, but we didn't let that feeling overcome us in the years following."

Naruto sneered.

"At least you _won_."

"But at a cost higher than we could imagine." The female replied, cooly and calmly, despite the memories that were being brought up onto the surface. "We lost a lot of close friends that day, so much so that at a time, if it wasn't for our leader being with us, we would've broken completely." She stated. "She explained to us that though the loss of our friends may hurt us, we must honor their memory and remember what we were fighting for. She told us that in order to make sure something like this doesn't happen again, we must train, to stronger, and remember the bond we have with each other."

Naruto's sneer lessened at each word, before it was a scowl as, without turning his head, he glanced at the female speaker.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Garnet, and as someone who's been on the losing side of a war, I know it's going to take time to recover." The woman, now known as Garnet, got up from her sitting position showing the blonde her full height. "So at least, until you're able to move well on your own, you're going to need help, someone willing to look after you until you're completely healed both physically and mentally. I need to make sure that you're not a threat to yourself and anyone around you, _especially_ my family, so I hope you're willing to understand my compromise."

Naruto, slowly closed his eyes, before uttering a word that earned a smirk from Garnet.

"Crystal."

"Exactly." And, no longer feeling the need to stay behind, Garnet walked towards the exit of the room, before she paused, as she remembered something... "Oh and by the way, those are some funky set of eyes." She, turning her head back to look at the bedridden blonde, took off her glasses. "But I guess compared to mine, they're quite normal aren't they?"

And Naruto, unsure of what he was seeing, blinked.

"Huh?"

"Later."

 _ **[- - Scene Change - -]**_

(With Garnet)

"Well?"

As she walked inside the living room of her home, Garnet frowned, before looking up at the one who spoke to her, Pearl. "I can't read him." She said, "No matter how hard I try to use my future vision on him, it's always the same answer: no response."

Pearl frowned. "That means that we're dealing with more of an anomaly than we originally thought." She said, placing her hand on her chin. "That's not good. And this is something we've to worry about, on top of homeworld…"

"What are we going to tell Steven?"

"For now, nothing." Garnet stated, glancing to the one who spoke, the shortest of the trio females in the room, Amethyst. "We all know how excitable he tends to act with certain strangers we seem to encounter from time to time and it's pretty clear, that this man is no ordinary stranger."

"You're telling me." Pearl remarked, easily recalling how she and her teammates came across him while they were in the process of subduing one of the more rouge Gem Monsters. "For a human to somehow appear on one of the Gem Battle Sites… that alone is a mystery I don't think we'll find out on our own. And him appearing out of thin air on top of that? We're going to have to keep an eye on him."

"Just try not to come off too strong if you insist on bothering him." Garnet, as she crossed both her hands over her chest, advised, glancing at the short one of the group. "Because if what he's told me is true, I can safely say that at the moment, he is going through a lot; and that sort of mental trauma is anything _but_ safe, if left unchecked."

"So anyone _but_ Amethyst looks after him?"

"Yes."

"HEY!"

"And how are _we_ going to do that?" Pearl wondered, scratching her chin. "With so much to worry about, I don't think we have the time to watch him, worry about Steven _and_ Peridot at the same time."

"That…" Garnet frowned, "Is a rather good question." She pondered a bit, on the correct way to answer it until she said: "But I'm confident we'll find a way to make this work. So for now, I guess we'll have to go with the flow and do what we've been doing, see where that takes us which means at the moment, Pearl: You and Amethyst are going to be working together on the missions, while _I_ stay behind and figure out why my future vision has been on the fritz lately."

"It could have something to do with the guy staying in the barn..." Amethyst suggested, rather casually. "I mean it's pretty clear when you think about it, seeing as nothing was wrong with that third eye of yours until that guy showed up."

"And - I can't believe I'm saying this - what if Amethyst's theory is right?" Pearl added, whispering some part of the question to herself. "If that seems to be the case, and he has some sort of ability that messes with our powers, then we have to eliminate him." Pearl declared, standing boldly after pulling out her weapon from her gem. "We need to be prepared if we're going to be fighting other gems sent from Homeworld, and we can't have someone like _that_ interfering with the state of our mission to defend the Earth."

"And I understand what you're saying." Garnet remarked, "But I feel that we can't act rashly just like that." She looked towards the direction of the barn. "Besides, I've a gut feeling that somehow, our new friend could be a crucial part in shaping our future, but it's only just a feeling; so until I figure out what's up exactly, the best decision is to make no move against this man, unless he decides to provoke us for no reason. Understood?"

Pearl frowned, unsatisfied with Garnet's conclusion. "Understood." She grumbled. "But why do I get the feeling that this is going to just bring more trouble in our doorstep?"

"And I say: You're worrying too much about it." Amethyst said, folding her hands behind her head and leaning back on the wall behind her. "It's like Garnet said: Let's go with the flow and see what goes on. I mean, what's the worst that can happen?"

"I can think of many ways to answer _that_ question."

 _ **(- - Beach City Sage - -)**_

 _Days Later…_

"BOO!"

" _Gah!_ "

Steven panted, grabbing his chest to stop his rapidly beating hat, as in front of him, the purple skinned Amethyst laughed out loud while the two of them stood behind the fence perched in front of his house. "Amethyst," He stated. "What was that for?"

Amethyst finally started to calm down. "You were looking all sad and mopey, so I decided to cheer you up!" She grinned. "So what's got you all bummed out kid?"

Steven got back to what he was doing: squatting under the open part of the stair fence as his eyes looked at the lone figure sitting on the beach. "It's nothing really." He stated. "I wasn't really sad either. I was just wondering who that guy sitting over there is, because each time I try to talk to him I don't get a reply. It's like talking to a statue. And it's been four days since I found him in our barn…" He frowned, sadly. "He seems kinda bummed out."

Amethyst settled next to Steven, eying the same being Steven spying on. She, leaning her chin on her palm, frowned as she and steven watched the blonde haired man meditate. "Yeah he does doesn't he?" She said, before shrugging. "But what're you gonna do? I mean it's not our problem."

"Yeah well…" Steven, slightly, folded into himself. "I don't like it, it's bumming me out; and I bet it's bumming everyone else out too."

"Hmm maybe, but he's not hurting anyone so I think it's okay." Amethyst stated, before getting up and stretching. "So don't let it bother you too much and it'll be fine I mean look at me, I'm supposed to be watching over him to make sure nothing bad happens but I've been chilling all day because I know everything's gonna be alright if we let things to continue playing out the way they do." She turned around, walking towards the house. "Chill out man, just do what Garnet says and don't bother him. I'm sure things will work out eventually."

' _Yeah,'_ Steven thought, _'I hope so too...'_

 _(Meanwhile...)_

' _It's been four days.'_

As he sat lotus style on the surface of the rock below him, gazing at the crystal clear blue pool of water, Naruto frowned, glaring hard at the pair of eyes staring right back at him through the reflection of the pool, eyes that he'd only seen on a hand full of people: Nagato, Obito, Madara, Sasuke and Kaguya…

 _The Rinnegan._

That explained why his eyesight was much better than he knew it usually was; somehow, it seemed that he had activated the dojutsu either before or _when_ he arrived at Beach City, and he didn't know whether he should feel happy or upset about it because these eyes (while indeed they are very powerful) are the reason for his current predicament… as it was clear that had these eyes never even existed, he would've never been in this predicament in the first place.

 _Those gifted with the eyes of God, are either Gods of Creation, or Destruction…_

In his opinion, too much destructive power was never good to begin with… his experience with Nagato, Madara and Kaguya taught him that. However, there were people like Hagoromo, and even _Sasuke_. The Sage of Six Paths used his power to create Ninshu which then developed into the creation of the Shinobi World with the art of Ninjutsu. And Sasuke used his own Rinnegan to help fight in the war against the Kaguya enhanced Madara and eventually Kaguya herself, which showed that the Rinnegan can be used for good things.

 _However…_

He was stuck in another world. In a place where Natural Energy seemed abundant. And from what he discovered, this world - this version of _Earth_ \- already had their defenders prepped and ready to fight whenever needed: The Crystal Gems consisting of Garnet, the woman who first met him when he woke up - aka the level headed one - Amethyst, the shorter one of the group - as well as the much more wild and unpredictable, something he could empathize with - and finally, Pearl, the petite one of the group - aka the one who was more like one of his older teammates, Sakura, in terms of being an Organization Freak and a Bookworm - and their power, while interesting, was more than enough to protect their world from harm…

 _His help wasn't needed_.

And he was glad. He was glad because with them doing the protecting, he was left to figure things out for himself and he needed the time. He was left to figure out why his Chakra and of course, body, felt different, whether it had anything to do with the Rinnegan; and finally, he was left to figure out if he could ever possibly return home… or at least, if he even wanted to in the first place.

Naruto clenched his hands.

In these last four days, none of those questions he's figured out; not one. Because he was too wrapped up in self-guilt and wallowing to do so. And that little boy that kept on bothering him - Steven he said his name was - was doing nothing to help matters in the slightest. The boy reminded him of a time when _he_ was young and much more naive, a time when things like this, the current situation he was in, never happened in the first place.

It _irked_ him.

He appreciated what the boy was trying to do, really, but his attitude, while refreshing at times, reminded him of his own naivety and how it cost him his family, his life, home and friends... _everything_.

And a part of him wanted to be as far away from that failure as possible…

Naruto cupped his right hand, closed his eyes, and concentrated, until finally an Orange ball of Energy formed on his hand.

A part of him wanted to be as far away from that failure as possible, but that would mean to abandon the very thing that makes him… _him_ , his _Chakra_. And if he was ever going to find a way home, he was going to need it.

 _No._

A part of him wanted to be as far away from that failure as possible, but he wouldn't listen to it because that would mean that he could possibly subject himself to a failure similar to that in the near or maybe even distant future because he didn't learn from it.

 _No._

Instead, he was going to learn from that failure and get stronger so that he can make sure that the likelihood of him failing like that again was next to nil. He was going to get so stronger that next time, if he ever found himself in a great battle that is, he won't lose spectacularly, like he did before. He was going to make sure that he would get _so_ strong, that any godly foes he'd be facing would be like garbage to him.

 _And just like that, he had a new goal…_

Naruto dispersed the ball of energy rotating on his hand.

He wasn't going to be broody like Sasuke, or wallowing in his grief for years like Kakashi and Jiraiya did, because like it did with them, it stalled any progress he would hope to make with a record time. Garnet offered him a hand of friendship didn't she? Who was he to deny that?

' _Welp…'_

First thing's first. If he was going to need to find a way to get out of here, then he was going to have to master his Rinnegan and find out what its hidden ability is, because after all, from what he observed, every pair of Rinnegan's had a hidden ability - Madara and his Limbo, Kaguya and her Dimensions, Sasuke and his Teleportation ability - and from what he'd noticed, those hidden abilities revolved around the manipulation of Space-Time.

 _It opened new possibilities for him._

It was why, on this fifth day, he decided that he was going to begin his training. His Rinnegan had one ring and from what he knows, they were six of them. Maybe each time he mastered a ring's ability a new ring would appear - was what Naruto thought - and it would keep appearing until finally he would unlock his Rinnegan's hidden ability.

 _Yup…_

He was going to begin his training, but in the process he was going to try and put a little bit more effort into making new friends so that it would help him move on from the void feelings in his heart. Which meant he was going to do a little bit of apologizing here and the.

Naruto got up from his sitting position, and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"You can come out now Steven. There's no point in hiding when the person you're hiding from already knows you're there."

His only concern was whether or not they were going to accept him, after the way he acted.

 _'Baby steps Naruto, baby steps...'_

Because after all, the entiety of Konoha wasn't built in a day.

.

.

.

 _ **End.**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Steven Universe.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** My first take on a Naruto/Steven Universe Crossover and as you probably already guessed it, I'm a bit nervous as to what you guys think of it. Your reply and long reviews would determine whether or not I continue on with this story and create a new chapter and if you want me to, this is what to look forward to.

 **.Naruto Harem (Peridot and Lapis).**

 **.Super Powerful Naruto (For him to keep up with the Diamonds and Fusion).**

 **.Cannon Plot editing (Because Naruto being there would change some things, definitely).**

 **.And so on...**

So please go ahead and give me an honest and good review, one that would - as I've said before - determine whether or not I continue on with this story. I want to but I'm having second thoughts. Maybe Motivation would be the key to remove said second thoughts.

Oh, and Flamers would either be reported or deleted.


	2. Chapter 2

Episode Time Scale: Following Episode 36, 37, and 38.

 _ **Authors Note**_

 _*Gasp *_

Oh wow, I _did not_ expect this kind of positive response for this story at all. There goes any thoughts of making this a one-shot, thank you all and I hope I gain your continued support as we move on with this road. Now onto some points to make for this story, since it seems like I'm continuing it. _**1)**_ Some episodes may not align as they did in cannon, and the reason for that is because of this story. I need to borrow some plots from said episodes to make the episodes flow better, so I hope you'll forgive me for that. _**2)**_ At this moment, the pairings for our favourite blonde have been decided, and if you're worried about Naruto aging while the gem he's paired up with doesn't, don't be because I have a plan for that. If any of you watch the latest season of Samurai Jack - Season 5 Theme Song to be specific - you'll know what I mean. Space-Time is a fickle thing. Professor Paradox (Ben 10) proved it, and now, Samurai Jack proves it, and in this story, Naruto will prove it too. And finally _**3)**_ Compared to the Crystal Gems, Naruto, Canon Naruto during the war and during The Last, is overpowered as he has feats that sometimes make the Gem's feats pale in comparison. With that in mind, try to imagine how strong this Naruto will be compared to the Crystal Gems... compared to gems like Jasper…

 _Yeah._

Things are sure going to change for the plot of Steven Universe thanks this version of Naruto's involvement.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Steven Universe.

* * *

 _ **Chapter One**_

 _Okay..._

Apologizing to Steven, Amethyst, and the rest of the Crystal Gems for his off putting behaviour, was as easy as he'd hoped it'd be, but he didn't think they would readily and quite easily accept his apology as fast as they did.

 _Well…_

Garnet, Amethyst and Steven accepted his apology and Pearl, well Pearl was still a bit neutral around him - expected and logical, despite the fact that there were still some times where she acted a bit wildly irrational - but still, it was a welcomed pace to things, something he could see himself getting by with, so he went with the flow and - with the help of a very excited Steven Universe - he allowed himself to be integrated amongst the population of Beach City and much to his surprise, they actually accepted him much sooner than he'd thought they would - if anything, it was a welcomed surprise more so for him than he originally thought - in any case though, just from the interaction alone, he saw why Steven liked his home so much.

 _Again..._

It was something he could get by.

And considering the amount of stress and sleepless nights he's been having lately, well the Beach City experience wasn't something he'd ever trade or hope to lose anytime soon; even more so due to the fact that it was helping him cope - ever so slightly - with his loss, despite the fact that not everyone in Beach City liked him.

It was understandable.

Starting with the Crystal Gems, because he saw Garnet much more than he saw Amethyst or Pearl - which was understandable because of the situation he forced her in, having been in a similar one back when Team 7 was still a functional Genin Squad - to him, she was the first he was able to read easily, despite the fact that clear fact that her facial expressions made it anything _but_ easy for anyone that wasn't him.

She tolerated him.

She tolerated him, but she was also on guard around him to make sure that he wasn't going to do anything to jeopardize her family's safety and he could respect that. And from having a few conversations with her as she did guard duty, he was able to make out that she wouldn't mind getting to know him. It was a trait Amethyst and Steven shared, but not one Pearl was able to show and as it was stated before, that he understood…

 _Though he was getting annoyed of the petite gem's holier than thou attitude._

It was grating.

 _In any case..._

In the terms of Beach City as a whole (excluding the crystal gems) not that many disliked him. In fact, he could say that the only person that sort of disliked him in any sense or form was Lars because he called the brat out on his shit in front of a couple of people; and aside from the annoying kid who must not be named, well he got along with everyone else rather easily in his opinion.

Sadie, Kiki, Jenny (Kiki's twin sister - or her _evil_ twin as she boldly claims - and the rest of her family, who own a ' _pizza'_ place - something he had no idea of since he'd never tasted Pizza back home (if it did even exist back home) Jenny's friends: Sour Cream (weird name in his opinion) and Buck (The son of the one who governs this place), and of course her two friends' extended family: Onion, Vidalia and Mr. Duley, aka Mayor Duley himself… he got along with every one of them quite easily, of course this was including Mr. Smiley, whose smile morphed his bone structure making it difficult for him to frown to show that he's upset - something he found a bit strange - Onion's little friends, Connie - who Steven had a crush on - Fribo and his family, and of course, Greg Universe, aka Steven's dad who, in his opinion, was an Okay kind of guy.

The way Beach City interacted with each other was nothing short of admirable.

Sure there were a little bit of rivalries here and there and the little disputes, but it was resolved as easily as it came.

Once he experienced it, Naruto was sure that this sort of long term Peace, was no doubt what Jiraiya had in mind for the Elemental Nations: for the five great villages to get along like the citizens got along here in Beach City, and in honor for his teacher and his dreams, what he couldn't do in the Elemental Nations, he was going to do here. He was going to make sure the Peace was kept for as long as possible; and if fighting monsters that threatened the peace and serenity of this city was one step in accomplishing said dream then so be it.

 _So. Be. It._

He needed an opponent to test out his progress on not only his Rinnegan mastery, but the amazingly new array of Combo, Techniques and Skills he'd developed in the Four Weeks he'd been here since his arrival.

 _A month already huh…_

Heh.

How time flies when you're too busy to notice...

xxxxxxx

"We're _**Back!**_ "

Steven, eager to meet his new housemate, rushed out of his house and onto the perch once he hopped off from the warp pad as soon as he and the other Crystal Gems appeared on it in a warping flash, ignoring Pearls safety concerns as he did so, and as he came upon the sight of the barn where his new housemate was staying in for the mean time his eyes widened at the scene that greeted him upon his arrival.

"Whoa."

Steven was in awe, because there stood the only other male with powers cooler than his standing above the ocean, wearing nothing but his boxer shorts as his body moved around with an impossible amount of flexibility while he expertly took out an army of clones that charged at him with their battle cries.

"Orieagh!"

It was like practiced choreography, the way he took out more than two hundred of his copies with a single pointed strike without showing a single mistake with each step he took while the clones came at him with everything they have.

 _*Poof*_

 _*Poof*_ _*Poof*_

 _*Poof*_

Over and over again that was basically what the 14 year old boy was hearing every second as watched, unable to tear his eyes away despite how hard he tried, until finally, only Naruto was left standing in the middle of the lake, alone.

"Whoa."

And despite this fact, Steven's awe never subsided, even when as it seemed that Naruto did nothing but stand still on the ocean's surface.

"Hey Steven."

"Gah!"

It only did the moment he was caught spying, where he literally jumped out of his skin and landed on his butt, startled and shocked, because he hadn't heard anybody approach him from behind; and by the time he realise he'd made a sound, his hands quickly snapped to his mouth and he looked at the lake only to see nothing but air, before he froze and his eyes shifted to the one who startled him.

 _Garnet…_

He pouted childishly at the smirking female with his hands crossed over his chest as she easily lifted Steven's body and placed him upright on the ground.

"Not funny."

"Maybe not to you."

Garnet's statement was followed by her helping Steven as he dusted himself free of the sand accumulated on his person. "What are you doing here?" She asked. "You should know that spying on someone without their permission is wrong."

"Says the female who's been spying on my shirtless body all day."

Steven and Garnet turned to the owner of the voice, before spotting Naruto walking towards them as he put on his black T-shirt what went with his orange baggy pants.

"Don't flatter yourself. You're not all that interesting to me."

"Swing and a miss." Naruto stated, wincing, before he laughed. "Well, it's not my first time of being rejected _but_ …" He smiled. "You can't blame a guy for trying."

"Three's a crowd." Garnet pointed, shrugging, before she smiled back, releasing her hold on Steven. "And for a person who's been through too much, it seems to me like you're adjusting quite nicely."

Naruto folded his hands behind his head. "It's been one month." He shrugged. "Of course things won't stay the same for me if I ever plan on making sure what happened to my home isn't going to happen here on Earth while I'm around."

"Hmm."

 _Silence..._

"So, Steven, how was your day?"

Now the attention was focused on the half-human who, under the gaze of two extremely intimidating stares, couldn't help but shrink into himself slightly. "Not all that interesting really." He stated. "I wanted to get done with it as quickly as possible because I was hoping that you'd teach me some cool moves, like the one I saw you did just now."

It was why he rushed here after all. Over the one month of Naruto's stay, if there was one thing he liked to do it was watch Naruto train and do all this amazing things - some of which the Gems could do and others of which they couldn't - and not only was he impressed, but he also - on more than one occasion - tended to ask the blonde male if he could teach him some of what he could do but the answer was always the same.

"Steven, most of the things I know are dangerous and could cause you to hurt yourself." Steven frowned. "And even if say I could teach you something, I wouldn't know how to because I don't know the first thing about how Gem mechanics work. I wouldn't know if things work for you the same way they work for me."

"Aww…"

"Steven..."

Garnet crouched down to meet his stare, with Naruto watching close by.

"If you needed someone to teach you something, why didn't you ask me or the other Crystal Gems?"

"Because the last time I did, you guys had no idea what to do." Steven easily recalled, having experienced, first hand, what the Gem's 'teaching skills' are like. "I mean no offence to you guys and all 'cuz you're all great and awesome when it comes to battling evil monsters, but when it comes to teaching, _well…_ "

Garnet paused.

"I see your point."

Steven poked his two fingers together, as a small frown wormed its way onto his face.

"I came to Naruto because since he's sort of like me in a sense, he could better understand how my powers work and teach me how to control them." He stated, "And then maybe, he could teach me a few extra things after."

"If that's what you really wanted, then well…

Steven blinked, before his eyes gained excited gleam as he looked up at the smiling Naruto.

 _Why didn't you say so?_ "

"Really?!"

Naruto nodded. "Yup." He stated. "You're Half-Gem right? I can help you understand how your powers work, but I'm going to need to know as much as I can about your magical half if we're actually doing this." He glanced at Garnet. "And I mean _everything_."

Garnet frowned, before looking down at an overly excited Steven who looked at her with a set of pleading eyes she couldn't fight against, and thought about the request. "If we're doing this for Steven's sake, then fine." She stated, before looking up at Naruto. "But if I'm telling you everything about Gem Biology, you… are going to have to tell my friends and I, a little bit more about yourself."

Naruto shrugged.

"Sure, why not? I mean, if we're gonna be a team in the future, then what better way of us bonding as a unit is there than getting to know each other first?"

"Meet us in the temple an hour from now."

Garnet ushered Steven away from the blonde, with her following behind as she lead her young ward to said destination.

"And try not to be late. Impressions count after all."

"Believe it."

' _ **Don't think you can run away forever-**_ _'_

' _Shut up.'_

Naruto squashed the voice at the back of his head, before it could finish whatever it was it was going to say. And after watching Steven and Garnet's form disappear into the cornfield, he turned around and headed to the barn that was his current residence.

* * *

 _End._

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Steven Universe.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Stay Tuned for Chapter Two (Which is going to be longer than the first two chapters, of that I promise) oh, and be sure to check out my Naruto Dragon Ball Z story: **_A Universe 7 Story: The Transmigration Path_**. Name's been changed from **_Six Paths of Universe 7._**


End file.
